Friends Don't Lie
by austlly394
Summary: Thinking out loud typically doesn't have a potential consequence, but when it has to do with a year long secret, anything is possible.


**Author's note: hey, what's up you guys? After reading an article about A &A this morning on J-14 and texting my friend, Alaina, about it, I had a spark of inspiration. I'm hoping the years add up correctly, it's so hard not knowing the exact years of the important A&A events. There are some mental disorders mentioned, I don't have them but, I am very close with people who do. I hope that I wrote them somewhat correctly. The one-shot is called, "Friends Don't Lie" because I love "Stranger Things". I obviously don't own A&A. Fun fact: most of the American copyright laws are because of Disney. **

Dez and Trish had a secret. A secret they kept from everyone, including Austin and Ally. Neither one of them had kept something like this hidden from the world, and you know Trish, she can't keep her mouth shut for anything. But this was a secret worth keeping, until one fateful afternoon in July of 2022…

The four forever friends were hanging out at Austin and Ally's house. the now, almost 2 years old, Ava was running around the house causing chaos. Austin was laughing, Ally was glaring at Austin, and Dez was thinking, which is never a good sign. You see, Dez knew there was something about today that made it special, he just couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Ava, I think it's time for your nap." Ally finally says.

"NO!" Ava proudly yells.

"Does Ava want daddy to sing to her?" Ally knows this is how to get her daughter to go down for a nap.

"YES!"

"But Ally me and Dez are just about to finish the level." Austin whines.

"Austin I did not go through 32 hours of labor just for you to play video games with Dez."

"Yes, ma'am." Ally gives Austin another glair, "I mean wifey." Austin runs over and picks up his daughter, softly humming to get the wild child to relax.

It was silent before Dez could say, "Now I remember why today is so special, it's been a year since me and Trish-"

"DEZ!" Trish yells, hitting her frenemy in the arm.

"Why'd you hit me?" Dez questions, "Anyway, I was going to say, a year ago me and Trish-"

"Shut up, Dez!" at this point Trish is frustrated with the coppertop.

"Wait, what happened a year ago? Ally says.

"Nothing!" Trish and Dez say at the same time.

"Well, something clearly happened." Ally looks directly at Trish for this statement. They have never had secrets between them. In fact, Trish was there when Ally took the pregnancy tests. Friends don't lie and this is no different.

"Well…" Trish says in a high-pitched voice.

"We should probably wait for Austin." Dez interrupts.

The tension grows as the trio waits for Austin. Dez starts twiddling his thumbs. His anxiety grows even though he's the one who brought it up. Dez knows he and Trish should have told the others but it would have made things even more awkward. They haven't exactly been lying to Austin and Ally, they just haven't been completely honest with them.

"Well, Ava is finally asleep- hey what's wrong?" Austin walks into the room. Immediately he can feel that something isn't right and when something isn't right, something is up.

"Trish and Dez have something to tell us." Ally says sarcastically.

"Ally, this is no time for sarcasm." Trish says seriously.

"Guys, please tell us what's wrong." Austin says.

"Nothing is wrong, we just haven't been completely honest with you..." Dez says, letting his sentence trail off.

"It was last summer." Trish starts, "I had ended it off with Jace the week before and for good, this time and I was feeling really down about everything. I invited Dez over to work on the next music video. I honestly don't know why I didn't cancel but I knew if I busied up myself, I could forget about Jace. I was so heartbroken but for some reason, Dez made me completely forget about everything that went down the week before. We laughed and genuinely had a good time. It was exactly when I needed."

Flashback

 _Trish was feeling down about everything. She had just broken it off with Jace, her boyfriend of 3 years. The relationship was simply getting too much for them. Sure, they loved each other but, time was not on their side. Jace was starting grad school after taking a few years off and Trish was busy with Austin and Ally. Nothing was going the way they planned it so Trish thought it was best for them to break up for real. Jace felt the same way and that was the end of their relationship._

 _Trish heard the familiar *ping of her iMessage._

 _Dez: I'll be over in 10 to talk about the music video for, "Perfect"_

 _Trish completely forgot that she scheduled a "meeting" with Dez to talk about Austin and Ally's new music video. She contemplated canceling but thought that this would distract her from Jace, Dez being Dez._

 _Sooner than Trish expected, Dez knocked on the door to her apartment, bright and colorful as ever. Trish braced herself for a rough 3 hours but that's not what happened. Instead, Dez was really sweet and professional. He and Trish came up with some great ideas and even made some homemade pizza. Trish forgets how much fun Dez can be when he's not obnoxious and loud. She was so sure something was going to happen, and she would get annoyed with him. That's not what happened._

Present Time

"So you and Dez came up with ideas for 'Perfect'?" Ally says, "We already knew that."

"Not exactly." Dez says. You can tell that Dez is freaking out on the inside, "I need a drink."

"There's water in the-" Austin starts to say.

"An adult drink." Dez says.

"Oh um I can whip up some margaritas." Ally says.

"Extra tequila for me." Dez says. He knows he shouldn't be drinking. He knows drinking might make everything worse but it's the only way Dez can face the truth. He hates himself for thinking out loud. He hates his anxiety and he hates his ADHD.

Five minutes later, Ally has a batch of margaritas and a happy Dez, "What happens next?" she says.

"After we had come up with some ideas for the music video, we started talking." Trish says, "Dez knew I was off all evening. I wasn't being my usual sarcastic, witty self. Dez mixed up some virgin strawberry daiquiris and he asked me about my mood. Instead of shunning him out, I was honest. I told him about Jace and my feelings about the whole break up. It felt nice to talk to someone with an entirely new perspective. I felt secure and confident around Dez."

Flashback

 _Dez knew something was off with Trish. She wasn't being loud or anything, just quiet and a little clingy. Nothing like the Trish Dez grew to love to hate and hate to love. Dez knew that asking while they were working would only make things worse and they needed to focus on the music video. Seeing Trish like this worried Dez. He always thought her as the "tough girl" but deep down she's as fragile as a glass ornament. He decided to mix up_

 _Some virgin drinks to cut the nonexistent tension. Everything seemed to be going okay. But it wasn't._

" _Trish, what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing Dez."_

" _I know you. Something has to be up."_

" _I broke it off with Jace for forever last week. I don't know why today it finally hit me. No one knows. Not even Ally."_

" _Trish." Dez brings in Trish for a hug. At first, she was surprised, then went along with the embrace. Tears fall down her face and onto Dez's neon green shirt._

" _Thank you."_

 _Trish looks Dez square in the eyes as she says that. Something happens after that._

Present Time

At this point, the room had grown silent. Austin and Ally were anxious to find out what happened after the embrace. Trish and Dez looked at each other, wanting the other to say something. Wanting the other to admit to something. Wanting the other to think about something. To do something.

"Well, what happened after the hug?" Ally asks.

"I kissed Dez." Trish blurts out. "A kiss turned into making out which turned into sleeping together."

Flashback

 _Trish kisses Dez. It's as simple as that. Trish kisses Dez. And Dez kisses back and sparks fly. The kiss slowly turns into more than just a kiss. And the make out session turns into sex with one question._

" _Do you want this?" Dez asks._

" _Yes." Trish says. They're not drunk. They're not in love. They're not looking for love._

 _*I could give you a full-blown smut scene but I don't feel like it._

Present Time

The room goes quiet. Not even Ava's little sleeping sounds can be heard.

Austin and Ally knew something was off between them. Not just today, but every day for a year. They just never questioned it. Or even thought to question it because it's Trish and Dez. They're always weird around each other.

"Dez, are you okay?" Austin asks, realizing that his best friend looks more like a tomato than normal.

"I'm sorry." And that's all Dez can say. Tears fall from his face and there's nothing he can do to stop them.

"Dez, why are you crying?" Austin says, "You weren't with Carrie then so it's not like you cheated."

"Friends don't lie and we kept this from you and Ally."

"Dez, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Me and Ally don't hate you for keeping this from us. Feelings come and feelings go but all four of us are forever."

"I'm sorry for crying. I don't even know why I cried." Dez laughs a little.

"You're not angry, Ally, right?" Trish asks with a soft voice.

"No, I'm not. I just wish you told me first about the breakup." Ally says back.

"I promise from now on I will." Trish says, "You both are amazing. We didn't tell you because we thought you'd judge us or want us to pursue a real relationship. Dez and I like being good friends and nothing's changed."

"I know, Trish." Ally says, "Our lives are crazy and will only get crazier. Sometimes it's nice to know we're only human."

"I love you guys." Dez says.

"We love you too."

We were living for the day, worries for the day, our last summer.

 **And that's a wrap. Sorry if it sucks. Review it up.**


End file.
